


in the middle of love

by redapplecake (angelnana)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 99z!, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/redapplecake
Summary: Hangyul wants to win his boyfriends some plushies, unfortunately, he fails. Yohan and Sihun always know what to do.
Relationships: Kim Sihun/Kim Yohan, Kim Sihun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 30





	in the middle of love

**Author's Note:**

> well... i love yohgyul, i love gyulhun, and i love yohun - so why don't i write a yohgyulhun poly fic? here you go, 99z nation! i got the prompt from here \- thank you! i'm still not fluent in english so expect a lot of grammar errors, i'll try to fix them later (if i still find any). happy reading ♡ kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

The first time Sihun said something about a carnival, he was thinking about rollercoasters, merry-go-rounds, cotton candies and maybe ten minutes spent in a shooting game. Probably some traditional snacks, too. Yohan’s been craving for some sweet cakes and his favorite was from the last carnival so Sihun is so ready to spend his savings to feed his boyfriend. That’s why, he is now thinking deeply as to how the fuck he’s only standing before a shooting game booth, wasting almost one fucking hour to wait for his other boyfriend, Hangyul, to win some plushies.

“Gyul, it’s okay, we can try again later! There’s a really delicious takoyaki stand over there, don’t you want to—“

“Wait! Waiiit!” Hangyul shakes his head, still standing firm on his spot, holding a toy gun as he’s eyeing one of the biggest and most expensive prizes—not really, actually, but the rabbit plushie resembles Yohan a lot in so many ways and he really wants to gift him that. Exactly, _that_. Not other plushies. “I swear I can do this! Sihunie, you saw me last week on the arcade, right?! I got you a ballpoint you’ve been seeing for decades!”

Uh, no. Definitely not for decades. Sihun just said once that he likes this one type of a ballpoint and Hangyul already thought to get him some. Like a kind and sweet boyfriend he’s always been.

Yohan shares a little glance with Sihun, their shoulders droopy. They always know how stubborn Hangyul is, and most of the time he looks adorable trying to get what he wants, but this time Yohan is kinda hungry and he wants that takoyaki Yena told him to try. Sihun sends him an apologetic smile and a bit of tired sigh, knowing Yohan would never leave them alone here and go eat by himself. No… that’s not even the plan. They just wanted to spend time together on the weekend, after days being separated and busy with their own college papers. All of them love carnivals and now they still do, just… Hangyul is so difficult sometimes.

“Gyul,” Sihun tries to step in, but his younger boyfriend doesn’t even seem to hear him. Hangyul is still shooting some fake bullets out of a cheap toy gun, and they all missed the target—a round cardboard with number 9 glued on it. It’s not that Hangyul is really bad at games, no, he’s actually good at them, but the distance, and how the booth’s owner sometimes gets caught moving around the boards, make it impossible for him to win anything. The best he could get is probably a pack of tissue, and Sihun doesn’t want Hangyul to waste his money here. “Hangyul,” Sihun tugs on his boyfriend’s arm lightly, “hey, let’s just have some snacks first.” The youngest turns his head to him, and almost instantly Sihun smiles. Hangyul looks so cute with a small pout on his face, who wouldn’t feel soft? Even Yohan who’s standing behind them, chuckles fondly at him.

“Yohan is kinda hungry, and I know you are, too,” Sihun taps on Hangyul’s tummy twice, his hand swiftly slipping to grip the toy gun and placing it on the table. “We can come back later, okay?” Yohan hugs Sihun loosely from behind, reaching to Hangyul’s hand to help Sihun convince him. Feeling like he has no other choice than to comply with his boyfriends’ wish, Hangyul nods. Sihun beams at him, and starts to walk first—Yohan’s hand in his right hold and Hangyul’s in another.

The youngest of the three, isn’t really easy to read. Hangyul has so many layers to crack open, even his two boyfriends were having a hard time to understand him in the beginning. But trust is built over time, and Hangyul could let his guard down easily now because he knows Yohan and Sihun won’t make fun of his feelings—and that’s true. With a frown on his face, forehead decorated with creases as a result of not getting his boyfriends anything, no one mocks it and instead, Yohan moves from his spot and puts his hand on Hangyul’s waist, quickly snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s side. Sihun smiles at that and follows suit.

“Hangyullie, you remember what Sihun said? Foods won’t taste good if you’re sulky,” Yohan presses his cheek on the left side of Hangyul’s head. The boyfriend in question tries to hide his pout, but it’s apparent for Yohan and Sihun that he’s still, somewhat, gloomy. Sihun squeezes his hand lightly, his thumb caressing Hangyul’s soft skin to pass some affection and maybe, _maybe if needed_ , some trust too if Hangyul ever slightly forgets that his boyfriends adore and love him so much. From the feeling of being squeezed back, Sihun knows his messages are successfully delivered—also he could feel how Hangyul’s frown slowly disappears, the lines on his forehead decreases, and he’s not as sad as he seemed to be one second ago.

“I know…, I know,” he replies with a small voice, laying his head on Yohan’s shoulder. “I just…, I just really wanted to get some plushies….” The other boyfriends know for sure their little Hangyullie is still bitter, and after sharing glances, Yohan lets Sihun calm their boyfriend because that’s just how good Kim Sihun is at making everything sunny again.

“Hey, you can consider us as plushies, though? Look,” Sihun lifts their entwined hands, grinning proudly at how fast his mind makes up a nice remark, “you’re holding me, and you can hug me—and of course, Yohan, too. Aren’t we cuddly enough to be your plushies?” Sihun bats his eyelashes dramatically, trying to look cuter for Hangyul and maybe elicit some laugh from him.

Hangyul snorts (well, a snort is nice, too), and shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that,” he turns his head towards Sihun first, and Yohan second, “I don’t want those plushies for me. I want to win them for you guys to hug or cuddle with.” Hangyul drops his head low again, and both his boyfriends almost coo at how adorable his tiny pout and his puppy eyes right now—but no time to be sad, most importantly, no time for more of Hangyul’s sulky moments!

“Gyullie,” Yohan grabs Hangyul’s shirt, making the three of them stop on their track, “how about pizza?” The youngest’s confused face paints a grin on Yohan’s lips as he nods eagerly, “You know…, plushie, pizza…, both start with a p and I think I want pizza more, now? What do you say about that?” Yohan wriggles his brows, even much harder when he hears Hangyul’s giggle.

“Your boyfriend sounds so stupid, Sihunie,” Hangyul laughs heartily to Sihun, as if the person they are talking about isn’t right beside them. Sihun laughs with him, partly because, yes, Yohan is indeed stupid, but mostly because Hangyul finally isn’t frowning anymore. The youngest turns his head to Yohan, pondering for a while and nodding. “Okay, let’s get some pizza, then.”

(There’s a little misunderstanding after that—Hangyul thought they would look for some cheap pizzas there, but Yohan really just wanted to take his boyfriends home. P could be more than just plushies that night; pizza, pepsi cans, pajamas, playstation, and some dirty jokes Yohan said that earned him a smack from Sihun.

“I mean puppies, oh my god, Sihun, puppies!”

“We don’t have puppies, Yohan! Not even _one_ puppy!”

“Well, then, pantie—”

“YOHAN!”)

  
  


***

  
  


Stacks of pizza boxes and bottles of coke are everywhere in the living room. They have changed into comfortable pajamas—Yohan’s is decorated with cute bunnies, Sihun’s with tiny squirrels, and Hangyul’s with adorable tigers. Leaving behind the carnival’s euphoria, and making one in their apartment. Sihun is just coming back from the kitchen, with a bowl of popcorn, only to see his boyfriends screaming at each other over a racing game on their PS4.

“You! Cheater!”

“No?? It was a fair game!”

Sihun doesn’t even care to pull them apart before they start to physically fight (he’s too used to witness this kind of thing), he just sits on the sofa behind his boyfriends and puts the popcorn between them, and grab some to eat by himself. “We’re leaving the carnival to have some fun in our home, not to argue over a stupid game, aren’t we?”

Yohan snorts, lifting up his body and plopping down onto the sofa, stealing some of Sihun’s popcorn. “Says _you_ , who can’t even live without making a fuss or fighting me or Hangyul or both of us in the same time.” Sihun sticks his tongue out, and Yohan is quick to mirror him. They only stop when Hangyul joins them on the sofa, slipping his hand to Sihun’s waist and hugging him loosely. His fingers are clutching on Yohan’s pajamas, his cheek pressing down onto the side of Sihun’s neck.

“It’s fun, though,” Hangyul’s voice is muffled, but both his boyfriends could hear him just fine, “being with you guys is always fun….” Sihun smiles at his younger boyfriend, laying down his head on Hangyul’s crown while his eyes staring lovingly at Yohan, despite their petty quarrel just a moment ago. Hangyul, contrary to what people see and believe, is actually the definition of a baby in their relationship. He might look big and muscular, and people have said time after time that Hangyul looks like the oldest out of the three—having a cool and sharp features while Yohan and Sihun are on the softer side. But, really, _really_ , Hangyul always proves that he’s indeed the youngest in the moment like this. He looks so small, curling up on Sihun’s side, hugging him like a clingy boyfriend he is, reaching out to Yohan’s fingers to play with—basically asking for attention and affection and of course, Yohan and Sihun would give him anything, everything.

Hangyul is a baby. Their baby. Their little, youngest sweetheart of a boyfriend.

“Are you sleepy?” Yohan strokes Hangyul’s cheek softly, in which Hangyul responds with a faint hum and proceeds to close his eyes. “Let’s move to the bed?” No one really wants to get up, but their sofa is too small to be occupied by three grown-up men, so after Yohan urges them once more, they walk sleepily to their shared room, falling quick on their bed.

“Wait,” Sihun stops his boyfriends before they could cuddle him to sleep, and ignores their whines only to leap over Hangyul, laying on the left side of the bed. “Hangyul should be in the middle tonight,” Sihun knows, it’s his turn to sleep in the middle (yeah, they take turns—”Every boyfriend has a right to be cuddled to sleep,” Yohan suggested one night) but he has a brilliant idea that he’s sure, Yohan won’t turn it down. “Gyul, didn’t you want to win us plushies earlier?” Hangyul’s creased forehead only causes Sihun to smile so wide his cheeks are gonna hurt later, and he snuggles closer to hug Hangyul so tight like he’s a huge teddy bear, “Here, I have my own plushie now and I’m gonna hug him all night.”

Yohan bursts into a loud laugh—amused by Sihun’s sense of turning things better, and also pleased by Hangyul’s blushing cheeks and how he’s quiet until now. It’s a good silence, Yohan knows by the way the youngest’s lips curled up into a really, really cute and shy smile. He’s quick to join Sihun to cuddle Hangyul close, nuzzling his nose on Hangyul’s soft hair and resting his cheek there. “Sihun’s right. I got mine, too,” he smiles, clearly content and full of love, “thank you for the cutest and cuddliest plushie ever, Gyullie.”

They know Hangyul would get shy easily over praises, and this is not the time to tease their youngest boyfriend. And Hangyul appreciates that—he appreciates the way his boyfriends make everything better, the way they baby him (that he secretly likes), and the way warmth starts to wrapping him up like a nice, fluffy blanket in winter days. He closes his eyes, settling his hands on top of his boyfriends’ entangled arms, drifting away to sleep.

But not before he says softly, “I love you two,” and flies to the dreamland with some whispered _we love you more_ ’s as his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: HANGYUL BABIE


End file.
